Heroine or Villain?
by Rosie118
Summary: Emma and Alena Swan. They wished for the same love and care given by a mother and father, yet their whole lives they lived as orphans. Unloved, unwanted. So Alena thought of all people, her mom would understand the most. Apparently not. Surprisingly the one who does though, has plans on taking her brother's heart and filling her's with darkness.
1. Chapter 1

As soon as Alena stepped foot onto the island, she immediately took notice of a body lying in the sand. She frantically scrambled to it, praying it wasn't who she thought it was. Turning the body over, Alena got a good look and saw that it was Greg. Taking in the surroundings around her, Alena saw no sign of Henry anywhere on the beach.

"Henry!" She called out for her brother, entering the forests of Neverland.

Searching for her brother, Alena began to hear the sounds of boys weeping. As she continued on, she could hear the crying become louder. All of a sudden, Alena heard shuffling from behind, so she pulled out her sword, prepared for an attack that could happen at any moment.

Sure enough, Alena saw a dark figure lurking between the trees. She took a few cautious steps backwards, only to feel something underneath her lift up, and wrap her in it. It was a net. She let out a frustrated cry. Alena reached for her sword to cut herself down, but she couldn't feel it.

"Looking for something?"

Alena snapped her head up to see a boy leaning against a tree, with her sword in his grasp. He seemed to be around sixteen, not much older than she was. He had short dirty-blonde hair that sat above his ears and deep sea colored eyes that looked evil and menacing yet… pained? He was very good looking, and his face- well his entire body was covered in dirt. His clothes were a dark shade of green and brown, though his clothing seemed to be poorly sewn together. He wore a belt, along with a small dagger attached to his hip.

"You're Alena right? Perhaps I could… lend a sword" the boy snickered as he slid his hand over the sharp blade of Alena's sword.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Oh, did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Peter. Peter Pan."

Alena wanted nothing more than to strangle him. But with her being trapped in the net, it only made her more aggravated.

"If I weren't stuck in this net, I'd rip your heart out myself." Alena threatened as she received a smug look from Peter.

"I can sense darkness in you. I like that in a girl." Pet

Alena tried to keep herself from blushing by reminding herself why she was on this island in the first place. "Where the hell is Henry?"

"Oh don't worry, you'll see Henry soon enough." He stopped and looked back up at Alena, giving her that same smug look he gave her earlier. Peter found the effect he had on Alena amusing. "In the mean time, I'd be more concern about yourself at the moment. C'mon boys!" he shouted as he held up Alena's sword in the air as glanced up at Alena with a crazed look in his eyes.

Alena looked below and saw about a dozen or more boys around the age of twelve to sixteen, come sauntering out of the forest. Peter used the sword to cut Alena, allowing her to fall. Her eyes widened at the sudden cut of rope and gasp as she plummeted to the ground. Alena struggled to break free from as she was still tangled inside the net. Attempting to let herself loose, Alena looked up to see all the boys and Peter surrounding her. Peter got down on his knees matching Alena's level and spoke loudly enough so only she and he would hear. "You will be mine Alena Swan. " Peter stood back up, leaving a befuddled Alena on the ground.

"Let's play." he said with a devilish smile.


	2. Chapter 2

_Flashback_

After finding out Henry was kidnapped by Greg and Tamara, everyone met up in the mayor's office for an emergency meeting.

"So what's the plan on getting Henry back?" Alena questioned, taking a seat between her mom and Mary-Margaret.

"We don't have one. At least not until we know exactly where Greg and Tamara took him," Regina said.

"Even if we did, didn't you say Hook had the last bean?" Mary-Margaret stated.

"Then why don't we just ask August..or Pinocchio?" Alena questioned as she struggled to know what name to use. "I mean before he got...rebooted, he knew Tamara was trouble. So I'm sure he knows as well where Greg and Tamara took Henry."

"Believe me kiddo, we tried. Plus, you said it yourself Alena. He got changed back to a kid, so he's not going to remember anything as his older self." Emma explained to her eldest.

"Seriously? Then, what about Mr. Gold?" Alena faced her grandfather for reassurance, "Don't you have anything in your shop that we could use to locate Henry?" Alena already knew the answer. As she was helping Belle one day in the shop, Alena came upon an all white colored globe. She asked Belle if she knew what it was for. It turned out to be a tracking device operated by the user's blood.

"I'm sorry dearie, unfortunately I can't say I have anything useful for this situation," David noticed the stressful look on his granddaughter's face and tried his best to reassure her everything would be alright, "Believe me, I spent a lifetime trying to cross worlds to find my son. There's no way in this world without a portal." Rumple explained.

Alena knew Gold was lying and she could see across the room that Belle was thinking the same thing. Doesn't he care about Henry? His grandson? Neal's son? Apparently not as much as Alena thought she did.

"So that's it?" Alena shot up from her chair, slamming her fists onto the table, "We're just gonna sit here with our fingers up our-" "Do not finish that sentence" Emma said sternly. Alena rolled her eyes, "For all we know, Greg and Tamara could be torturing him, or worse!" Alena exclaimed.

"That is enough Alena." Emma had enough of her daughter's nonsense, she mimicked Alena's actions and got up in her face. Alena went to open her mouth again, but was Emma put her hand up to stop her. "We all want nothing more than to get Henry back safe and sound. So I suggest you quit trying to be the hero in this town, and grow up." Alena stared at her mom in shock as she began to feel tears forming in her eyes. Alena didn't mean to yell at everyone; she knew they were all trying their best; she was mostly pissed at Gold for not admitting he had this globe. Not wanting anyone to see her tears, she took one last look at her family before running out and slamming the door behind her.

Regina and the others looked at one another, not sure how they should react. Mary-Margaret looked at her husband wondering if she should go after their granddaughter and see if she was okay.

David shook his head in reassurance, "She'll be fine, I'm sure all she wants at the moment is some time alone." Mary-Margaret looked back at her daughter in concern.

"If you are all done with your concern about Alena, we have bigger problems to solve. Like where Henry could be and how we can get to him." Regina implied.

Emma was still standing as she continued to stare at the exit where her eldest child ran out of. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before sitting back down. "You're right, we need to focus on saving Henry." Mary-Margaret opened her mouth to speak, but Emma continued talking, "Besides, I'm pretty sure I would be the last person Alena would want to see right now." Emma added as she grabbed a few more papers with information about Greg and Tamara on them.

_End of Flashback_

_**Alena's Point of View:**_

We trudged through the forest slowly, lost boys in front and behind me and Peter directly in front of me. I took quick glance of my new surroundings, trying to figure out where I was. Suddenly, my eyes stopped on a familiar figure.

"Henry!" I ran as fast as I could to hug Henry, but when I went to wrap my arms around him, he was gone. So close; I was so close into getting Henry back. Now he's gone, again.

"I don't think so" Peter took a step toward me, "If you want Henry back, it's not going to be that simple." _Oh, great._ You don't need to be psychic to know where this was leading to. "Let me guess, I have to make you some sort of a deal, in order to get my brother back?" I asked, he smirked, "Seems like little Alena here has done her research," he leaned over to whisper into my ear, "But guess what?" he paused, "I did too."

My breath hitched in my throat as I watched him pace around me. He's bluffing, he had to be. Then again this was Peter Pan we're talking about. So you never what surprises he'll have up his sleeve. I needed to stay focus on saving Henry.

"Let's play a game."

"What kind of game?" I asked, still on guard. "I assume by the sword you carry, that your battle skills are impressive?" I gave him look and wondered where this was leading to. "Good enough to take a shot at you." I spat. Peter only seemed more amused. "Than perhaps we should play a game of _tag_." Peter smirked; he's joking right? "Tag? You're joking right?" I asked, staring at him. He could not be serious. If we were going to play a game of tag, then what the hell did my battle skills have to do with anything? "Oh, don't worry, there's more to it than you think" he stated. He had this eerie look on his face. _Not good._ "If we catch you before dawn, then you will become a prisoner as well. Forever. If we don't, then you and Henry are free to leave the island, and you will become the hero you've always wanted to be," he smirked. My eyes widened as that last sentence caught me off guard. "What did you just say?" I stuttered. "So, do we have a deal?" Peter stuck his hand out for me to shake, as if he didn't even hear my question. I was so stunned at what just happened, I didn't even realize I shook his hand until I heard him yell the game would be starting soon.

_What have I gotten myself into? _Oh, well. It's just a simple game of tag. Shouldn't be difficult; right?


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: As you may have noticed, there is a flashback in the beginning of each chapter. It will be like for a few chapters, depending on how I could fit one into the chapter. Also, I forgot to mention, in this story Alena has magic powers. It's not the powerful kind like Regina's, it's only like little specks here and there. But Alena's magic will become stronger later on. As always I DO NOT own OUAT. Enjoy!**_

_Meanwhile, in Storybrooke…_

After Hook arrived back in Storybrooke with the bean and Gold found a way to track Henry, no time was wasted before everyone began to prepare for the long journey. With everything going on, Emma forgot about Alena. So she headed back to the apartment to get rechieve her daughter.

"Alena, good news" Emma said walking into the apartment, but saw no sign of her daughter. "Alena?" she called, searching through the empty apartment. Emma opened the door to her children's bedroom but still no sign of her. Emma left the apartment in a hurry and made her way back to the docks.

"Has anyone seen Alena?" Emma questioned. David and Mary-Margaret glanced at each other before shaking their heads. "Not since this morning; why? What happened?" Mary-Margaret asked.

" I don't know. I went back to the apartment and she wasn't there. You don't think Greg and Tamara came back for her too, do you?" Emma asked.

Noticing the Savior and her "royal" parents hadn't boarded the ship yet. Hook made his way over to the trio to see what the problem was.

"What's with the hold up mates? Why haven't you board the ship?" Hook questioned.

"We can't find my daughter." Hook scrunched his face in confusion.

"Last time I checked, I believe you said it was your _son_ we were saving."

"I have a daughter-" Emma groaned as Alena's phone went right to voicemail yet again, "who I still can't seem to locate."

Emma gave up on finding her daughter and joined the others on the Jolly Roger. As everyone else in Storybrooke waved them goodbye or wished them luck; David and Mary-Margaret noticed the worried look on their child's face.

"I'm sure Alena's fine. Belle said she would keep an eye out, if Alena decides to make an appearance." Mary-Margaret reassured.

"Your mother's right Emma. At least we know she's somewhere here in Storybrooke; safe and sound." David added.

_Back in Neverland… _

**Alena's Point of View**

As I ran through the forest, I could barely see. The only providing light was from the moon, but even that didn't help. I stopped running and hid behind a tree. Pan was right, there was more to this game than I thought. At first, it did start out as a simple game of tag, but the innocence of it didn't last long. It eventually turned into a hunt. Before we started, Peter gave me a bow and a set of arrows. He said it was only fair if I had something else rather than just my sword. Right, like he's ever fair. He said he always keeps his words, but we all know whether you win or not, Pan always wins. Well, you know what? Not this time.

I set my mind back to the deal I made earlier with Peter and remembered I had until dawn. I only had an hour left, so if I can stay out of sight until then, Henry and I were home free. I just need to find somewhere to hide. My thoughts were interrupted when I began to hear the joyous cries of the Lost Boys. I withdrew an arrow and quickly aimed towards their direction. Once I saw them come into view, I noticed one held a spear in his grasp. I released the arrow, making sure it would skid across his arm, enough for him to drop his weapon.

I drew another and released, this time aiming at Peter. My eyes widened. _Damn it. _He'd caught it before it could hit his chest. By the time he looked my way, I was already gone.

As I continued on, leaping over tree roots and dodging branches, I checked to see how far behind the boys were. I stopped running and became suspicious. What the hell is going on? There were no Lost Boys; not even Peter, chasing after me. There was no possible way that Peter would let me win so easily. I look around for any sight of them, but nothing. Finally it dawned on me. I immediately drew an arrow and released it into the night sky. Just like I thought, Peter was in the air easily avoiding my arrow.

I began to make my retreat into the thickest part of the jungle, with Peter hot on my trail. I stopped running and hid behind a tree to catch my breath. Only a half hour left Alena, you can do it. Just a bit more. I turned around to continue my getaway, only to be stopped.

"Boo" Frightened by his approach, I stumbled backwards, tripping over a tree root and landing on my ass. Before I could stand back up and run, I felt a heavy weight knock me down. I opened my eyes to see Peter's body on top of mine. I felt myself blushing again, and tried to hide it, but to my dismay, I think Peter noticed. He showed that infamous smirk of his.

"Caught you." he looked down and smiled. I stopped struggling underneath him when I realized he was right. I looked over to my right just to make sure. Unfortunately there was still no sunrise. I don't believe it. He won. He actually won; and I lost. I lost my chance at saving Henry. I didn't even notice Peter pulled me up from the ground. I felt him shove me over to two boys who held me on either side by my arms so I couldn't run off. "What a shame you didn't win," he paused, "Then again, even if you did; how would you have gotten off the island?" As his words processed through my mind, I realized I never had an escape plan. And wouldn't have known how to get home. So no matter how the game ended, Peter already knew he was going to win; perhaps even before the game started.

"What, cat got your tongue?" Peter teased.

"Where do you want her?" one of the boys asked. Peter took a moment to think. He stepped forward and I felt him lift my chin up, making me look at him straight in the eyes.

"When I first heard you were coming to the island, I wanted to see who I was up against," Must say, I'm quite disappointed." Even though I was too ashamed of myself to look at him, I could easily tell Pan was frowning. But within seconds I heard that infamous snicker leave his mouth.

Everything Peter said was true. I've been nothing more than a disappointment in my family's life. A failure. I left Storybrooke to rescue Henry by myself, to prove a point to my mom, but I ended up making things worse. With my hair draping over my face, I was able to hide my tears from Peter and the Lost Boys.

"Hang her up. I have plans for her later." Peter , and then he turned to walk back to the campsite. I was shoved into what seem to be a cage made out of bamboo and rope. I watched as Peter slammed the hatch door and lock it. He commanded a boy -who's name I'm guessing was Felix -to raise my cage. " Everyone laughed as I took deep breath to keep myself from crying. They continued laughing as they made their way back towards the camp. When I was sure they were all out of sight, I couldn't stop the tears from coming. I dragged my body into the corner of the little space I had and laid myself in fetal position. _What have I done?_

**A/N: Poor Alena, she lost the challenge and it seems Peter found her weak spot. (spoiler alert!) But who knows maybe Peter will make her another deal. Hope you're enjoying the story so far, for some reason this chapter was a little harder to write. Oh, well. **


End file.
